User talk:Jordboss
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jordboss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 01:28, December 27, 2011 Oh. I apologise. I will not interrupt again, and I hope there will be no feud between our nations. What happens in Williamsia is your business, and I was ignorant about the English/Welsh fluency. Michael II Grummia 16:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Notice You accidentally sent Grum a message intended for Robert of Dalton. Here is his account: User:SaluteChicken. I hope this helps. ☺ Michael II Grummia 01:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I see you sent messages to everyone. I'm sorry, but my government must formally decline joining a federation. Grum intends to stay sovereign and neutral. I wish you good luck for getting support though. Michael II Grummia 02:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Dalton-Williamsian Republic Hello, I think a union would be a good idea, firstly i think an allience with your nation would be good since we could get to know each other before we could form a union/merge. If you have YouTube for your micronation mine is ShiptonShoveller All Regards: Robert I of Dalton Rosettia-Williamsian Republic I would like the Kingdom of Rosettia and the Williamsian Republic to join but before i can say yes i must bring it up to the Triumvirate tomorrow and hopefully they will vote in favor of the joining. His Highness Ruling King Ronnie J. Mendoza The Triumvirate has decided in a 2 to 1 vote that the Kingdom of Rosettia will indeed like to merge. His Highness Ruling King Ronnie J. Mendoza Hello its Ruling King Mendoza and i am not sure what the name should be maybe the Williamsia-Rosettian Kingdom. Leaders For leaders, we will each rule our own nation untill we find a ruler for the Dalton-Williamsian rebublic. And will the Dalton-Williamsian Republic merge with the Rosettia-Williamsia Rebublic. Merge Compeleted I think that the prosses of creating the Dalton-Rosettian-Williamsian Republic is underway. I am currently creating the Dalton-Rosettian-Williamsian Republic page. If there is any edits needed feel free to create/edit pages. After all we are one big Micronation. New Wiki I am thinking of creating a Wiki just for the the DRWR which we can use as well as this wiki. Microwiki will be the main wiki we use, but we could use the DRWR wiki as well. Sounds good to me, Feel free to create one. Wiki I have created the Wiki, it has basic info on the DRW. Here's the link thedaltonrosettianwilliamsianrepublic.wikia.com, you can add pages and edit it. Alliance Greatings from the United Districts of Treznabed. We are curious in your activities and we see fit to better understand your recent occurances that an alliance is due course. Please do respond. ಠ_ರೃ GalvinNerth 05:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Greatings, We accept your Alliance request. Thanks DRWR Prince Jordan I am contacting you because the DRWR I think needs to have some type of central government. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza New nation joining Another nation is intersted in joining the DNWRR , they are Pashema. Thats fine for them to join, i was thinking that we need to set up a different name, because some micronations are joining the name is getting way to long. I was thinking that we could name it something like New Asia. Because there is a new Europe we could have New Asia? Hello! Is this Prince Jordan who left the message on my talk page? If it is. I would love to join your union I guess. New Europe You say? So can monarchy join? There won't be any conflicts right? SNC seems like a very pleasing union to join. Juhyunkoh 02:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC)King Pizarro IV Foreign Relations Prince Jordan I am wondering if you would like to have the States of New Canada join the League of Countries His Highness Ruling King Mendoza